The Love of Life
by ysosexy
Summary: The Story of a Boy who has just come to America. He soon falls in love and finds himself. Rated "Best Of" On LJ'S NEW FRESH TALENT Competition of 2006!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- if YEW IZ A HOMOPHONE GET DA FUKKK OUTTA HRRE.

Hai

Mai name is Herald Gerard. I am 19 yearz ole and recently had mah birfday.

For mah birfday I went to da banging club kalled babylawn.

babylawn is filled wit hawt men of all sizes and ages. but the 1 gey sezbomb i came acroszz was the hotezt thing of all. his name was brien kenney. i has never seen a man like him in manhattan (a/n if you hate manhaaten get the fuck out of my place you little gay mother gucker)

he made my peepee so wet mmmmm i said tomyself.

i went up to hm and he tole me . baby i wanna fuck you

okay me fuck you too

OH OH OH

we did it.

justin tyler came up with his penis xpoked

he yelled at me

GET AWAY FRUM HIM YOU HOMOSEAPIAN!

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

chaptuh 2

(a/n i showed diz to mah grandma she said i was lobely)

i hete that justin tyler he stole mah man. i wanted to kish him in the face. do you know how hard i azm restraingijn g myself from hurting him rihght now? omga I HATE HIM AND HIS GIANT WANG OF WANG!

before you can stubement to me we have to read the lies of liar.

i dont know i found it on the sidewalk.

suddenly as i was reading my englush coarsebook i saw a pretty petite pollyargmar man. He sed hiz name was Immet. Immet had wonderful lovely blue eyes and a suthruen draul. I recognized him from the babylawn night.

I had my sexy pink stretxh pants on me. they made my 52 inch buttox look fab.

i walked up to him and said +exkuse me, immet? is that yur name right?+

he said in his sexy english akkent +hi thur darlin. hoo mite yew be?+

+mai name is herald gerard+ i sed angrily.

immet looked at me with cunpassion in his eyes and gave me a hug.

+i kan see youa re new to the areaz so lat me help you.+

wii went to his aparment. he lived with 3 otter gay boiz. they were all on firah!

da first won wuz named micael he haz dark ebony heir and like icy blu eyez.

he almust looked lyke the vampyre guy frum twylyte butt mucho hawter

mikeal sat next to a very ole man he hade to bee at leaste 50! he hade a tubby tub of a guy and 5 punds of eyebrows. i wundered if he new i wuz lookin at his big arze

his name was stedore but most of dem called him ted or eeyore. i think they caleed him eeyero because he looked like a donkey.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N TELL ME WHAT DU U THINK? IF U HATE IT U IZ A HOMOPHONE!

chaptua 3

Iimet and eeyore always slept in the same bed

but since eeyore smellzed like cheese they kicked him out.

now he lived on a rehab centuhs poole table.

i aked them how i cud get brain kenney to be maine but they sed it was impuzzble.

brianza wuz a ho hoo liked to rub his butt against more butts. mah butt was very smell. tho i cud us sum bett peds. i wud tek dem frum immett.

he also hed a supply of beg beg beg big beg beg beg beg beg deldos.

des use dem frequnelty . i wanted to seet and rebbed them against a wall.

i picjured it as brian and den sang. '+ooh ooh baby tuch me and i cum alive+ by briiitanny spears. I went into my room dat immet had laid out for me.

Suddenly I felt something insyde of me. I hade to go to Babylawn that night. It was my dustyny.

TONIGHT I WOULD HAVE SEKKZ WITH BRIAN KINNEY!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Today (Dec 1,2006) I passed my English Exam! I Havent updated in 3 months. So maybe my English will be better? No?

Bump Bump Bump

+MAN BOY. MAN TOI+

The musak was pounding. So were my pantz.

"Quiero lamerle" "Quiero lamerle" Quiero lamerle I kept thinking.

I wanted to kiss his magical face all over. His body was a brick.

I walkz up to him. Da beads of sweat on my head were amzed. I touched him.

He back up. +Yez?+ He seys

Podemos nosotros joder I say.

+We can fuck+

Hez eyes undress me like willed pirana.

We go to the backroom and BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOOM

BOOM

I slam against a wall.

sudnely a blonde boy wants to punch me.

i bite his face.

he iz bleeding

i run.

i fucked brian kinney.

and i fucked up his lover.


	5. Viva Forever chapter 5

I woak up the next moarning.

In my bedroom.

The events of the previus night had all been a dream.

No fait. No sex.

The apartment wuz quiet. Mikael had gone out for the day with his boytoy Doctour Daved. Mikael had the day off frum work, so he was probably going to get banged.

Ted was at work today. After coming back from rebah he got a job with brian kinney. maybe he could help me have my dream come true? emmett was also not at home, he was at work at the store. I was all alone. I felt tears form in my ebony orbs. They became red with dust and I felt like I needed a dr. scholls for my face.

I felt so alone since cuming to Amerika. My family was in another continunt. Dead. Buried with the bones and secrets of the past. I needed some kind uf relife.

I walked into the empty kitchedn. Heading for the pink fridgerator I was shocked when I saw a shortish redhead woman standing there already, a shopping bag in her hand. I SCREAMED A VIOLET SCREAM THAT SHOOK THE NEIGHBORHOOD UP AND DOWN LIKE PASSIOANTE SEX111

The woman turned around and shook her head.

+noe need to scream, i am just filing up the fridge. Mikeal told me about you. You're Herald right?+

I nodded.

+I am Mikael's Mother. Debbie. Welcome to Liberty Ave+

Thanks.

+Are you here alone or is your family here too.+

alone my family is dead.

+Aw, I'm sorry hunnie. Well don't you worry, you've come to a great place. We'll take good care of you.+

Thank yoi. Do you know where I could get a job around here? i need sum money.

+Well the dinner is hireing. I've got to get myself back over theru now. Why don't you come down with me, great place+

Thank you.

My destuny is slowly unfulling.

I am going to be a real man now.


End file.
